high school:kickin' it naruto style!
by Darkamaru
Summary: read the title please people.*smacks face*
1. intro

(WARNING-THIS STORY DOES NOT ONLY CONTAIN ACTUAL NARUTO CHARACTERS!! MOST ARE !! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! if i did deidaraXtayuya would be oh so canon!)

CHARACTERS-

10th grade-vino yamanaka (AKA-my sister),hanabi,tayuyamaru,darkuya,gaara,ino,shikamaru,deidara,tobi,zetsu,kin,zaku,dosu

11th grade-kidoumaru,kimimaru,kankuro,hinata,neji,lee,hayate gekko,jiroubo,kakashi

12th grade-darkamaru (AKA=me),tayuya (faints),kabuto,anko,naruto,sasuke,kisame,itachi,sakon+ukon,haku

teachers-guy,kurenai,pain (AKA-the leader),shizune,tsunade,konan,jiraiya,orochimaru,zabuza

okay. let's get one thing straight. this. is. INSANITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! there is a gurantee of chickens,sugar,cannabilism,idiots,numa numa dancers, british accents,

famous celebrities, and NEW STUDENTS!!!!!!!!i will add them later because i am a preview could drive anyone to madness....

darkamaru is back at school now. he hates school very much. he wishes it would explode. he hates it that much. so very very very very very very.......

deidara screams,"WE GOT IT!! HE HATES SCHOOL!!"

uhhhh. ok then. well he hates it a lot. so very much. tayuya walks up.

"uhhhhhhhhhhh!uh!uh!SASORI!!!!!"

"what is it mr. author sir."

"take my shift!"

"uhhhh?"

"TAYUYA!!"

"darkamaru!!"

this continues for several hours.

"that figures,"sasori says,"oh .well lets get started."

10th grade schedule-

LUNCH

studies

arts

"cool,we got the same."vino said

"WELL......DUH RETARD!!!!!!we are all in one grade and it is the 10th GRADE SCHEDULE!!!",screamed tayuyamaru.

"don't kill me."

"well, lets go to first period, gym.",said zetsu.

11th grade schedule-

LUNCH

studies

arts

hayate was looking at his schedule.

"i hope that we have chill pills for lunch today."

kimimaru looks at him like he is a weirdo for a few seconds.

"...................ME TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

both of them start numa numa dancing while everyone else runs away.

hinata finally talks.

"lets go t-t-o um uh mr. um zabuz-z-a's class f-f-for ......SCIENCE!"

her= *U* everyone else= O.o .

12th grade schedule-

arts

LUNCH

studies

darkamaru and tayuya were holding hands while tayuya read the schedule to everyone.

"well, i hate math so me and dark are gonna skip (see chapter is a special about what they do when they skip.)"

"see you guys later."

kakashi looks up from his porn book. *make out paradise*

"peace darkamaru"

anko screams something that sounds like;

"PUT THE LIME IN THE COCONUT AND ADD SUGAR TO MAKE ELVIS RECORDS WITH KYLIE MINOGUE SONGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

darkamaru:see you guys next time fooooooooooor!!

tayuya:1st PERIOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!

to be continued.........


	2. Insanity Strikes:First Period!

Disclaimer-I know you know that I know that we both Know that No one but Kishimo(to) owns

* * *

Chapter 2-1st period HAS BEGUN!

With our lovely 10th graders...

Vino and the gang walked to gym with most of them not so cheerful. They knew who their teacher would be. They knew that Guy was INSANE! But Tobi was new here. "OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY I CAN'T WAIT FOR GYM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOBI IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OW!!" Tayuyamaru had knocked him in the back of his head and she had that "#" thingy over her head now. "WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID IDIOT!!!!" Tobi started crying now and Zetsu looked at Tayuyamaru. "You know, that wasn't very nice...**Yeah,lay off the little brat. Dang Tayuyamaru...**" That was Zet, Zetsu's black half. He creeped everyone out when Zet talked. Personally everyone liked Su much more...Aaaaaaaaaanyways...When they got to gym, Darkuya opened the door. Well...He started to but he was interrupted when a dude dressed in a wacky green suit kicked the door open. "DYNAMIC DOOR OPENING!" The 10th graders sweat-dropped at that. Finally Darkuya got up realizing that he was face-down on the ground, half way on top of Hanabi who had the "good" fortune to be behind him when he got kicked. "OH! Um I'm soooooooooooooo sorry Hanabi!" He had noticed that Hanabi looked embarrassed. He helped her up. They were both blushing but Guy talked and they both sighed with relief that the awkward silence ended. "SO WHO IS EXCITED ABOUT GYM?" Tobi raised his hand and screamed in Deidara's ears. "OOOO OOOO TOBI IS TOBI IS!!!!" Then after a random conversation with Guy and The Orange Idiot, everyone went inside. They were told to do 2000 push-ups, 800 sit-ups,12000 cartwheels, and half a million chin-ups. Everything basically ended with up. Shikamaru raised his hand and complained. "Guy-Sensei, why do we have to do so much exercise?" Ino looked at him annoyed. "Stop whining and just do it! You're so lazy!" Gaara stood still, not wanting to speak for fear of being acknowledged._" So many idiots...ugh this is going to be the death of me..."_. "I LIKE PICKLES!!" Everyone stared at Tobi for a minute. Then they heard something else. "HOW INCREDIBLY YOUTHFUL OF YOU SEVEN!!" Kin,Zaku,Dosu,Vino,Tayuyamaru,Darkuya,and Hanabi sweatdropped. They had completed their work while everyone else complained or argued. Except Gaara who had kept his mouth shut. Finally Guy let them leave and they ran as fast as they could to their next class.

And now the 11th graders...

"THIS STINKS!" Kidomaru was rather loudly complaining about their first class. He hated Science even more than Gym. And this year, they had a new teacher. Zabuza was supposed to be well knowledged in the 11th grade's Science course this year. Anatomy was his best subject in college. At any rate, he was glad that the Skeletal System was part of last year's curriculum. He was going to explode if Kimimaro said one more thing about how his bones were different from everyone elses. Speaking of our bone-oriented friend, Kimimaro and Hayate were now eating some pills that Hayate had called "chill pills". Kimimaro was happily munching away until he started seeing pink elephants dancing in the hallway. Then he gave the rest to Hinata and said they were candy. So she threw them down her throat and began screaming.  
"OHMYFREAKINGGOSH I SEE HAPPY RAINBOW LASANGA !!!!1!!111!113!" Neji calmed her down and beat up Kimimaro for giving her the pills. They got to class finally and saw a man wearing some strange clothes and a mask. Hinata screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ITS DA GINJABRED MAN!!!!!!!" Then she ducked under a desk while Zabuza laughed. Everyone sweatdropped at Hinata. Zabuza smiled after they had all been seated. Then he spoke up. "You guys can do the experiments listed on your piece of paper. Enjoy." Everyone with the exception of Hinata who was sent to the therapist, began reading the experiments. Even Kidomaru thought some of them looked kinda fun. Until he saw one of them. "OMG YOU GOT THIS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WRONG!!!! THERE AREN'T THAT MANY RIBS!!!! YOU CAN HAVE AS MANY AS YOU WANT!!!!!OMG!" Kido knew where that had come from and he punched Kimimaro in the head. "YOU IDIOT IT MEANS THE AVERAGE HUMAN NOT YOU!!!!!" Kimimaro stared at Kido confused. "...But I'm human...You're a spider." That earned the Clueless Kimi another punch in the head. After class, they all left and went to their next class.

Finally, the seniors, 12th Grade...

Tayuya and Darkamaru split off from the group while the others let them go. "We'll be back next period, kay?" Itachi replied with his usual grunt of acknowledgment. Kisame smiled. "Seeya Dark." The rest of them walked into Kurenai's math class. They were told to do book work while she gave directions on the bored. Sasuke starting cutting himself while Naruto watched. Haku stared out the window, Wishing for Christmas break to hurry up and come. It was only August... Sakon and Ukon had a pleasant chat during class and Kisame ate some fish that some stupid janitor had somehow missed last year. Kabuto threw up on Itachi who beat him up, resulting in two ISS's being given. Kabuto was crying. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!! ITACHI JUST BEAT ME UP!!"

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU STUPID SNAKE LOVING FREAK OF NATURE!!! THIS WAS MY NEW JACKET!!!!" The Security Guard had to knock them out so he could take them to the In School Suspension area. Anko randomly shoved a sock into the drain pipe and yelled "HAPPY CTHULUMAS EVERYBODY LIKES RAYMOND EXCEPT FOR OMG ITS A STALKER!!!!" Kurenai stared blankly at the insane girl before telling her to get back to work. "M'kay..." Everybody looked at Anko, bewildered that she had actually used her inside voice...Finally, Torture class was over and they nearly trampled Kurenai while escaping.

Well, I hope you guys liked it. Keep reviewing because reviews keep me writing!

Anko: And a Merry Cthulumas-I mean Merry CHRISTMAS to everyone! n_~


End file.
